


Treasure Box

by T_Misaki



Category: Junjou Romantica
Genre: (Choc Chip Cookies to the rest of the world), Akihiko tries to Help, Babysitting, Baking, Choccy Biccy, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Habits, Kids are Nosey, Kids are Perceptive, Lovey-Dovey, M/M, Memories, Parents for a day, Psychologist Akihiko?, Reminiscing, Romance, Sexy-times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 12:13:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17622176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/T_Misaki/pseuds/T_Misaki
Summary: Akihiko learns how treasured he really is.





	Treasure Box

**Treasure Box**

 

.

.

.

 

“Mitaki!” A small boisterous toddler cried, running over to clutch at his uncle’s legs. The young adult picked the child up and settle him on his hip.

 

“What is it, Mahiro?” Misaki asked cheerfully, rocking back and forth as he cooked breakfast.

 

Mahiro had stayed the night as a favour to the student’s brother and his wife who needed a little break and time to themselves, so Misaki readily offered his home – much to the displeasure of Akihiko who vehemently hated children.

 

“What’s the in the box?” He asked cutely, his head tilting to the side in adorable confusion.

 

“What box?” Akihiko sluggishly walked into the kitchen, his usual morning demeanour depressing the room.

 

Mahiro teared up looking at the older man, the angry look scaring him. He hid his face in Misaki’s neck. The boy frown at his lover, “Usagi-san, you’re scaring him!” He scolded as he walked closer to the towering figure. “Mahiro, see? Usagi-san’s not angry. He just doesn’t like mornings.” The young man wrapped his arm around Akihiko’s waist, the gesture making the child slowly come out from his hiding spot.

 

He paused and looked at the man expressionlessly, before smiling and hugging him too. Not even Akihiko could help the smile that lit up his face as he wrapped his muscular arms around them both, thoroughly enjoying the stereotypical family scene.

 

Mahiro then gasped as whipped his head back to his uncle, “The box!”

 

“What box?” Misaki asked confused, looking at Akihiko in question. He received a shrugging of shoulders.

 

“Under Mitaki’s bed!” He wriggled out of his grasp, urging to be put down again and ran for the stairs, Misaki right behind him in fear he’d injure himself in his excitement. Akihiko curious about _the box_ too, tagged closely behind.

 

Once on the second floor, the toddler ran to the room he borrowed for the night, which happened to be Misaki’s room – not that he used it any more. He dropped to his knees and reached under the bed, trying to grasp the worn leather handle of a large box that resided against the wall.

 

“Mahiro, it’ll be too heavy for you. I’ll get it.” Misaki genteelly removed the child from the way and reached under himself. Meanwhile, Akihiko was greatly enjoying the view of the plump backside of his lover, swaying temptingly, it took all his strength to not spank it. The only thing holding him back being a child that couldn’t keep a secret. He mumbled a curse as he continued to stare, hypnotised.

 

“I had almost forgotten about this; how did you find it?” He asked, as he dragged it to the light.

 

“Bear fell off and Mahiro saw it.” He pointed to the yellow-cream Suzuki-san – what is one of many – that Akihiko allowed the child to snuggle with for the night, provided he didn’t cry out for Misaki every twenty minutes, depriving Akihiko of his cuddles with the boy.

 

“What’s in it?” Akihiko asked crouching down.

 

“My precious things.” Misaki beamed. “My important memories.” His smile remained but morphed into a wistful appearance.

 

“Mahiro wants to see!” He exclaimed, eyes sparkling with curiosity and an ear-splitting grin plastered on his face.

 

“Akihiko wants to see.” The author joined in. Misaki rolled his eyes, mumbling about a damn childish jerk. The man only chuckled.

 

Misaki unlatched the leather-bound case, the lock rusty from years of use and wear, and flipped open the top carefully, the hinges almost begging to fall apart at the seem.

 

Inside was full to the brim, photographs spilling forth, random items from perfume bottles to a handkerchief to random feminine jewellery accessories to a broken watch.

 

“What is all this?” Akihiko asked as he continued to identify random objects.

 

“My important memories.” Misaki repeated.

 

“Who’s this?” Mahiro asked picking up a photo on the pile.

 

“Ah, careful Mahiro. The photos are very old, so you have to be gentle when you hold it.” He quickly took the picture from adolescent. “This is your grandma and grandpa.” He pointed to the two adult figures, “And this is Papa and Misaki.”

 

“Papa is so small!” Mahiro giggled, “Mitaki is a baby!”

 

“Of course! This was many, many years ago. Twenty-three years is a long time.”

 

Akihiko sat behind Misaki, arranging him to sit in between his thighs as he curled his strong arms around the slender boy. “I like baby Misaki.” He laid a quick peck on the boy’s neck when the child looked away but somehow didn’t evade the little ones line of sight.

 

Mahiro giggled, his hand covering his mouth in a poor effort to muffle the sound. Misaki turned as best as he could to glared heatedly at his partner, silently scolding him. “Unagi and Mitaki are like mummy and daddy.”

 

Akihiko chuckled deeply in the crook of his neck, letting his mispronounced nickname slide in favour of the comparison. Rather than trying to fight the child, Misaki quickly changed the subject by grabbing another photo.

 

“Mitaki’s in the bath!” The then-baby Misaki was covered in bubbles, the foam spilling over the sides of the bath and taking over the bathroom, with only the boys head visible. A cheeky grin plastered on his chubby cheeks while he held a toy duck in his little hands. Trying to get through the bubbles was a beautiful woman, seemingly desperate to keep her frown but couldn’t quite keep her smile at bay.

 

“I had poured all of the bubble mix in the bath when mum wasn’t watching, then dad got mad, so I hid in my bubble cave. In the end, Ni- Papa joined me and then our parents did too.” Misaki chuckled as reminisced, he pointed to the woman, “That’s papa and Misaki’s mama.”

 

“Pretty...” Came his awed response.

 

“You take after your mother in your appearance.” Akihiko remarked as he noted the hair and eye similarities. Misaki nodded in agreement as he leaned back into the strong chest, feeling at easy in his embrace.

 

Mahiro went back to the box and carefully picked up another photo. It was a picture of Misaki’s second Christmas.

 

In the image was all four family members sitting under a beautifully decorated Christmas tree, lit up and sparkling while the children opened their presents. Takahiro was still opening his while Misaki wasted no time tearing one open, a giant duck pillow sat in front of the elated child, the boy’s eyes and mouth wide open in pure delight and excitement.

 

“I was obsessed with ducks.” Misaki laughed. “Everything had to be ducks back then. We even fostered a duck for a week because I was desperate for a pet duck, but we couldn’t afford an actual pet.” He recalled.

 

“Why do you have broken things?” The toddler asked, holding a broken watch.

 

Misaki took it from him and sighed as he gazed upon it. “Well, this was my papa’s watch. It broke when they got in the accident. The time is the exact time they went bye-bye.” He tried to explain in cheerful childish terms, trying to make Mahiro understand without upsetting him. Through he still sat there confused.

 

Akihiko held him tightly, trying to comfort him silently but Misaki only pat his arm and gave him a smile.

 

Akihiko then spotted a familiar picture on the pile of photos and picked it up. It was the photo he had sent to his family’s butler, Tanaka.

 

He was smiling brightly while holding a reluctant blushing Misaki close to him who was holding his giant Suzuki-san to his chest, it was a spontaneous action but memorable one nonetheless.

 

“I asked Tanaka-san to send me a copy, then I printed it on photograph paper.” Misaki explained, making Akihiko smile.

 

“So, I’m a precious treasure then?” He teasingly asked, playfully poking Misaki's side.

 

“Of course, you are.” He huffed irritatedly, but made his lover smile with the admission. “Most of the stuff in here is from you.” That sparked the authors interest.

 

He let go of the student and made his way to the box, now taking a closer look. He could see a small jar of marbles – their first trip together and their wishes to be together always; three little square commoners chocolates preserved in a small transparent bag – their first valentines together; the very first BL volume starring Misaki and himself – the first time he wrote about his lover; a small key-chain bear – the first gift Akihiko had given him (before the man had moved in); a silk napkin – from the restaurant of their first date, movie tickets – the first movie they saw together.

 

The list went on as he continued to identify the objects with significance to them and their relationship.

 

“Misaki...” He exhaled softly, he turned around to face his lover. “You kept all of this?”

 

Misaki scratched the back of his head sheepishly, “I have a bad habit of attaching meaning to objects, then I end up collecting them all.” He grinned cheekily.

 

Akihiko threw himself at the boy, cradling his head as they fell back and proceeded to kiss him breathless. Mahiro had left a few minutes ago to watch cartoons, having gotten board of looking at old objects. Tongue and teeth clashed in a passionate mess, Akihiko dominating the act in effort to express his love by other means than words.

 

The younger of the two moaned wantonly as Akihiko fisted his hand in his hair genteelly and pulled back, exposing his neck to the man’s hungry mouth. He peppered kisses along the expanse of exposed skin, leaving a little playful nip every now and again, other times sucking at his favourite spots to darken the fading hickies already lining his creamy pale skin.

 

“U-Usagi-san! Stop, don’t leave more marks. They’re already hard to hide.” He whined from beneath the strong form.

 

“Then don’t hide them.” Came his reply, his tone bored as though he was pointing out the obvious. “Misaki, I love you. _I love you._ ”

 

“I-I love you too.”

 

It only provoked a more forceful attack, the elder trying to shed the boy of his clothes. “No, Mahiro is here.” He whispered as he fought to keep his pants on. Akihiko only cursed at the mention of the child, remembering that he was still in the house, not to mention that his father was meant to be picking him up soon.

 

“It’s down stairs, too busy watching TV. You just can’t scream when I make you cum.” He smirked, “I do have a ball gag that I bought for you, we could try it out.” He whispered suggestively.

 

“No!” Was the violent protest. “Mahiro is not an _it_ and _he_ could come back up at any second!” He gripped the broad shoulders of the man pressing down on him, pushing him away. Akihiko reluctantly moved away, his disappointment clear as he slowly got up. Misaki’s hand darted out to grab on to the white cotton button-up shirt he was wearing, surprising Akihiko. “… Mahiro won’t be here tonight.” He whispered quietly, but Akihiko caught the insinuation just fine.

 

Rather than making a remark to embarrass him, Akihiko smiled and kissed his temple, “I can’t wait.” He mumbled soothingly. He ruffled Misaki’s hair and guided him to the door, “Come on, that brats probably destroyed the living room by now.”

 

Misaki only laughed quietly and shook his head, allowing his lover to lead him down the stairs. He mumbled something about finishing breakfast and headed off to the kitchen while the author sat down on the other side of the couch next to the child and immersed himself in the animations on the idiot box.

 

The student assumed that it was Akihiko’s way of spending time with him and silently enjoyed the family orientated atmosphere, absently wondering if his lover would be adverse to the idea of adoption in the years following.

 

“Breakfast is ready!”

 

.

.

.

 

The day idled on with all three of them lazing around watching television or playing board games with him. They all ended up back in the kitchen soon after breakfast with Mahiro wanting to make cookies, and Akihiko wanting to learn too – under very strict supervision of the chef.

 

To Misaki’s amazement, nothing blew up. Everything was edible too with only a few slightly burnt creations. The only problem was that Akihiko kept on eating the dark chocolate chips meant for the cookies because they weren’t sweet like milk or white chocolate, leaving the cookies with minimal chocolate and mostly dough.

 

Misaki had explained that he only bought dark chocolate because Akihiko didn’t like anything else, initiating a round of a not-so-well-hidden kisses with Mahiro giggling from his position of peaking over the lounge.

 

Soon enough, Takahiro came around to pick up Mahiro just before lunch, who was packed with a bag of freshly baked biscuits to take home.

 

“Thank you so much for looking after him, we really needed this.” He chuckled as he expressed his appreciation.

 

“It was no problem. He was very good.”  Misaki smiled, “Have you got everything Mahiro?”

 

The child started to nodded before his eyes widened and he ran to the table to grab something, “This for Mitaki and Unagi.” He presented a drawing to them both.

 

It was simple and as well drawn as a toddler could draw, with stick figures holding hands, the sun coloured orange in the corner and spiky green grass from below. “This is Mitaki. This is Unagi. This is Mahiro.” He pointed at each stick figure, Mahiro’s in the middle with Akihiko’s and Misaki’s either side of him, all of them holding hands.

 

“Thank you Mahiro, it’s very good. I’m going to put it in my treasure box!” Delight lit up in the little ones eyes, his hands clapped together.

 

Akihiko ruffled his hair in thanks making Mahiro grin at the contact.

 

“Time to go home Mahiro.” His father said, the happiness drained from his face and he ran face first into Misaki’s legs.

 

“No! Mahiro stay!” He protested, his little hands gripping the students grey sweatpants. “Stay with Mitaki! Stay with Unagi!”

 

Akihiko bent down to his level, placing a hand on his head. “You can come back whenever you like. We’ll make make even better cookies next time.”

 

The two stared at each other, unnerving the others in the room. Suddenly the child beamed happily again and nodded, letting go of Misaki and wandered back to his father's side. “Bye bye.” He waved cutely, his other hand fisted in his father's pant leg.

 

“Bye Mahiro.” Misaki smiled, also waving.

 

.

.

.

 

“Why do you collect all of those things?” Akihiko asked as he pulled his shirt over his head, preparing for bed. Misaki came out of the bathroom adjoining their room having finished brushing his teeth.

 

“I have a bad habit of attaching meaning to objects, I told you.” Misaki replied taking off his own shirt – he hated how it twisted and strangled him in his sleep, Akihiko just like feeling his skin on his own.

 

“If that was the case, you would have much more than a small case. I feel like it’s more, or an additional reason.” He reasoned.

 

“What are you? A detective?” Misaki teased slipping his feet under the covers and grabbing his phone, assuming Akihiko would probably read for a while before he turned off the lights.

 

“But I’m right.” The author smirked as he too lowered his body under the covers, laying on his side and facing the boy, opting to talk rather than read as usually would. “Talk to me, Misaki.”

 

The student sighed as shut his phone off, rolling over to place it on charge before facing Akihiko again. “A little, I guess.” He admitted.

 

“Why?” He urged, drawing the boy closer to his chest.

 

“People change all the time.” He began, “You grow distant from your loved ones as you and they change, whether you realise it or not. You don’t mean to but you lose people as you go along in life, and sometimes life gets so hectic that you slowly forget them. What they look like, how they sound, their little habits… I don’t want to forget. I want to keep all my memories. I never want to forget.”

 

Misaki nuzzled at the chiselled collarbone of his boyfriend, enjoying the feel of the smooth skin. His lover was rather stunned at the poetic explanation of the collection of items and photos in that box, never really realising that Misaki could have such depth about him. Akihiko chuckled as he kissed his uke’s forehead, he never failed to surprise him.

 

The author knew that the obsession probably stemmed from his parents accident, and even after he accepted the event it had just become a compulsive habit.

 

“Well...” Akihiko breathed nestled his nose into the mop of brown locks, “Rather than trying to document every moment of the past, why not look forward to the future and all of the memories you _will_ make? And all of the new people you will get to meet and learn the habits of? That doesn’t mean forget the past, it just means don’t put so much emphasis on the memories of those times, otherwise you may miss your present treasures.”

 

“… I never thought of it like that.” Misaki whispered, placing an arm around the man’s middle.

 

They were silent for a while, Akihiko lazily drawing patterns on his lovers bare shoulder, “Do you mind if I used that for my next book?” He asked quite suddenly.

 

“Used what?” Misaki asked curiously, though hesitantly.

 

“What you said before about memories.” He replied, “For a _normal_ book.” He added seeing the frown starting to plaster itself on his supple forehead.

 

“Ah, sure, I guess. I don’t have a problem with it.” He relaxed, then chuckled, “So this is the first normal book I’ll get to help contribute to.”

 

“Nope.” Akihiko chuckled as well, watching Misaki pull back in confusion, “You’ve always been the inspiration to every one of those, every since you’ve moved in. Why do you think everyone comments on how my writing has become more gentle?” He confessed, “I guess that’s just _my_ way of treasuring you and our memories. Publishing novels that will last forever and hundred of thousand of people can read my love for you engraved in the ink of those pages.” He watched the smile light up the students face and a tear gather in his eye at the poetic explanation. Suddenly having a new view on all of his books, Misaki couldn’t help but lean up and place a tender kiss on the authors plump lips, his arms winding behind his neck.

 

“Talking about memories, why don’t we make some right now?” Akihiko whispered huskily against the boys soft lips, suddenly remembering the earlier promise of ‘ _later tonight_ ’ he flipped Misaki on to his back so that he was under him. He kissed him passionately, noting how unusually responsive he is as the younger wrapped his thin arms around the man’s neck.

 

Akihiko quickly shed him of his clothes with practised ease, leaving him bare and vulnerable to the seme’s hungry eyes. He attacked his neck for the second time that day, forcing the student to throw his head back in ecstasy as that mouth worked it’s magic.

 

“W-What’s your obsession with leaving love bites all over my body?” Misaki stuttered, his hands gripping at the silver strands, making no move to stop the attack.

 

“So everyone can see that you’re taken. That you’re _mine_.” He claimed, his tone possessive between sucking and biting at his victims neck.

 

Satisfied that he had sufficiently marked his lover, he turned him onto all fours. He loved how his partner was like putty in his hands, allowing himself to be manoeuvred into any position the author desired. “Good boy, Misaki.” He praised when Misaki spread his legs and arched his back without being instructed, opening himself like a flower to his gaze.

 

The author quickly slicked his fingers with the artificial strawberry lubricant that was always on prepared on the bedside. He pressed the first digit inside the tight ring of muscle, Misaki crying out at the intrusion.

 

Soon a second, then a third were inserted, stretching his entrance around the appendages to prepare him for his lover.

 

“Misaki,” Akihiko whispered lovingly as he slicked himself up, he pressed the mushroom head to the twitching rim, “I’m coming in.”

  
“D-Don’t say it like that!” He cried out, feeling the tingling burn at his lover pressing into him, slowly pushing to the hilt. The man sighed once he was fully sheathed, forever savouring the feeling of being inside the warm cavern of his beloved.

 

The initial burn soon subsided and the boy pushed his hips back to signal that it was ok to move, Akihiko thrust forward slow at first before a timid ‘ _harder,’ ‘faster,’_ was heard from under.

 

He loved when Misaki was on all fours, it had to be his favourite position. The view of his plump ass, so full and supple, was so deliciously on display like this. Giving in to his earlier temptation, he gave a firm swat to the left cheek, loving small ripples from the impact.

 

The boy yelped, not expecting the hit, “W-What are you doing?” The student tried to look back over his shoulder at the author.

 

The author moaned uncharacteristically as he landed another blow to his right side, the boys already tight entrance constricted again around his arousal.

 

Misaki having seen the smack coming in his peripheral vision was more prepared, it didn’t hurt, it stung – though he knew that Akihiko would never hurt him regardless of how lost in lust he was.

 

It felt pleasurable even.

 

His lover did it again and again until both cheeks were a beautiful blushing red colour and he was a wantonly moaning mess beneath the mass of solid muscle behind him.

 

“I’m never going to leave you, baby.” Akihiko panted, he tossed the boy onto his back so he could look him in the eye, “I _promise_. No one will take you from me. You don’t need to fear forgetting because I’ll always be with you.”

 

Misaki bit his lip in attempt to hold back the tears gathering in his emerald green eyes as the man’s words both hit and soothed all of his worries, Akihiko kissed the beading droplets away. He reached between them and began to stimulate his neglected member, the boys cock dripping with pre-cum, he caressed the engorged mushroom head the way that he knew would send the student into a craze.

 

He bucked up violently as a digit grazed over the weeping slit, leaving him sobbing in barely contained pleasure.

 

“I’m so close Misaki,” The man groaned, his thrusts becoming more erratic and jerky, the bordering violent movements spurring Misaki onto his own completion.

 

“Usa-… ‘m cumming.” He choked out, his eyes rolling back in ecstasy and body spasming as ribbons of pearly white spurted from his twitching appendage, painting Akihiko’s and his own chest in the fluid. Akihiko didn’t stop playing with his lover as he reached his peak, forcing violent jerks of his lithe frame.

 

His ass tightened around his lover, drawing him in impossibly further, sending Akihiko into oblivion. He groaned loud, his hand gripping his lovers hips with bruising force and forcing himself as deep as he could reach, he spent himself inside the young man, filling him to the brim until his essence seeped out between them.

 

Akihiko collapsed on his younger partner, allowing his full weight to rest on him as he wound his arms behind Misaki, cradling his head to his chest with one hand and the other winding around to rest on the opposite hip.

 

“I love you.” Came the muffled voice underneath him, breaking the silence as they regained their breaths.

 

“I love you too, Misaki.” He kissed his forehead, finally settling down from their activity. He slowly pulled out from his body, a moan pulled from his lover lips at the sensation.

 

He sighed and pulled himself off Misaki to lay to the side of him, the boy quickly moving to snuggle back up in his arms. “I promise you, Misaki.” He whispered against the top of his head, drawing the boy closer and wrapping himself around him tighter.

 

“Mm?” He asked sleepily.

 

“You never have you fear me leaving, you and me will be together always. So please don’t _live_ in our past memories, just look forward to the future with me.” He pleaded, he was happy that Misaki cared him so deeply, even if the boy himself only said so in few words, he was elated that every moment that they had spent together had been so carefully treasured by him as it was by Akihiko. But Misaki seemed desperate to remember and preserve past events, that he feared it’d affect their relationship and halt the tremendous progress they had already made.

 

Misaki opened his eyes to look at his lover, he could see the concern evident in his eyes. He hated that look, it meant he was burdening him again, making his precious person worry yet again. He nodded and hummed affirmatively, “I will.” He smiled reassuringly and was happy to see relief flood his unique violet eyes.

 

He tucked Misaki back into his embraced and with a kiss, they both slowly fell into a deep slumber, never once letting the other go.

 

After all, Misaki was Akihiko’s one true treasure.

 

.

.

.

 

 


End file.
